HisPrivateEncounterI
by M1nx
Summary: AU.JDCOX. Slash. A fantasy, another high school moment..


**Rating: M+**

**Warnings: Slash, bad language.. ha. it's me, you should know that's to be expected already- ;P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada.**

JD, Perry had decided, was a bastard. An absolute bastard..

_Another high school story.. this time it's soccer training, n' they're both gay..._

_Another short fic, I felt I needed to make it an even 10- Number of fics: Can you believe it!--10! Already.. Woot!! _

_..I was listening to Hopelessly devoted to you - Olivia N'-J', as I wrote this, during class.. I thought of these two the whole time and HAD to write -something- even if it's total crap! Lol. Ahh.. Enjoy, and review for crying out loud, I know people are reading these.. so, please, REVIEW.. noo, i'm not begging, just.. it would be nice to know how i'm doing!_

* * *

**_ooOoo _**

The feeling of growing hatred had begun when JD turned up to practice wearing the tightest pair of jeans ever created. You could see the ripple of his thigh muscle when he walked, the curve of his ass and a slight bulge in the crotch area. Not that Cox had been looking of course. Oh no. He had been spending all his time trying not to look, although failing miserably.

He had a feeling that people had picked up on his discomfort.

The torture continued when they began training..

Cox cursed the weather. It was the hottest day of the year so far, and JD was topless. Being alone was bad enough, but when combined with a pair of shorts that looked like they were 2 sizes too small, Cox felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. Thankfully he had escaped close contact with JD, having to train closer to him would have been unbearable, but now jealousy was warring with the lust in his brain. He could see JD, Dan and Turk over the other side of the pitch and it looked to him like they were having too much fun. He was debating separating them when coach 'Daniel' called an end to the session. Cox thought his day of torture might be over.

He was wrong.

He'd stayed behind on the pitch for a few minutes to practice his kicking, so by the time he got into the changing rooms the majority of guys were showered, dressed and in the process of leaving. JD, however, was the obvious exception. He was chatting with Dan and Turk on the other side of the dressing room and seemed relaxed and happy. He'd obviously just emerged from the shower and was wearing a towel that seemed to be resting very low on his hips. Cox was convinced he could see the hair that led to his groin, and was now so hard that he thought he may possibly explode. Either that, or slam JD against the lockers and have him that instant, audience or not.

When JD's bright blues glanced up to look at him, Cox froze. The look of pure desire in his eyes was almost predatory, and everything was rapidly traveling south. Dan noticed the look, and with a wink in Cox's direction grabbed Turk and bustled him out of the changing rooms.

They were now the only two people left. Cox allowed a smirk to make its way onto his face. He stormed over to JD, smashed him up against the wall, and placed a hard kiss to his lips, before he could say anything.

He allowed a small feeling of pride at the moan that escaped JD, before he felt JD's tongue in his mouth and that train of thought left him. They pulled apart briefly, and he could feel JD breathing hotly and quickly against his neck, forcing him to give him more. JD whispered, "I knew you would crack eventually," before leaning back with a smirk on his face.  
That was the last straw for Cox. He'd been hard for the last 3 hours and now, facing JD, he'd reached breaking point.

He moved until he was pressed completely against JD, before biting him on the neck and sucking the skin he found there, then wasn't satisfied and attacked his already glowing red lips, bruising them the best he could.

JD's head flung back against the wall and a low groan echoed around the empty changing rooms and moved his hands over Cox's chest, casually scraping his nipples with his nails.

"Do you know how completely gorgeous you are?" JD said in a low, seductive voice. Cox made a non-committal grunt. "Oh, you are. Without a doubt. I don't know how I managed to keep my hands off you during the training session."

"Well, maybe-you-should-make up for lost time," Cox said breathy.

"I think I might just do that," said JD, before capturing Cox's lips in a sweet kiss.

By the end of it, both men were left panting, shamelessly rubbing their hips against each other. The towel that had already been dangerously positioned on JD's hips was now almost on the floor. JD undid Cox, then stepped back to take in the sight of a naked, aroused Perry Cox. His cock, already fit to burst, got even harder.. He closed the gap between them and planted gentle kisses and bites on JD's neck.

JD slowly made his way down Cox's body, licking every inch of toned skin. By the time he had reached Cox's hips, Cox was moaning almost continuously and muttering curses interspersed with JD's name.

JD was yanked up for another kiss, and was then stripped of his t-shirt. His own shorts were also yanked off unceremoniously and landed in a heap on the floor.

"F…fuck me," JD managed to stutter before dissolving into incoherent moans.

Cox reached out blindly for his bag that was lying on the bench where he left it and grabbed the lube. He spun JD round roughly, before coating his fingers and shoving them into him. JD shivered, and rested his head on the wall. He let out a whimper as Perry's expert fingers homed in on his prostate and rubbed it. His knees were beginning to give way, and his brain was completely fogged.

"Now, please, do it now," JD groaned. Perry had, had enough too. He withdrew his fingers, covered his cock in lube then drove himself into JD. He stayed there, allowing JD to adjust, and attempted to calm his own erratic breathing. When he felt JD shove back against him forcefully, all rational thoughts left him. Perry pulled out almost completely, and then thrust back in. He set a bruising pace, his aim now to find completion as soon as possible. Judging by the moans coming from JD he knew that he was close as well.

He reached round JD's body and grabbed his cock, timing his strokes with his thrusts. His cock was now stroking JD's prostate constantly and JD's body was in sensory overload. Before he knew it, he was coming. Hard. His body shook and his brain turned to mush.

He felt Perry reach completion and collapse against his back. They both tumbled to the floor and shared a lazy kiss. "I reckon I should flirt with you more often," JD said with a grin.  
"Don't even think about it," growled Perry playfully, before dragging him off to the showers; probably for another round, knowing him.

**_ooOoo _**

End.review.


End file.
